Final Goodbyes
by Miss.Ceri
Summary: One Shot: The people of storybrooke take their time to say their final goodbyes to someone they love. Follows on from season 6 Including: Killian Jones, Emma Swan, Archie Hopper


It was a perfectly gloomy day; grey, over cast and raining.

No one in Storybrooke wanted to talk about it; yet they all knew that they were there to support one another. Nobody had ever expected this day to come. Of all people in the town, they thought this person was protected, safe even. They thought they all were. Evidentially not.

Snow and Charming got ready. Thankfully they had not need to have many funerals during their time in Storybrooke, so when the time came it was hard, harder than they could ever have imagined.

Their hearts where heavy as they silently prepared themselves and their son for today.

Both were unusually quiet. Neither knowing quite what to say, apart from the odd babble to baby Neal.

They were almost ready. Snow finished changing Neal when she turned around to see Charming sat on the edge of their bed; his head in his hands.

She sighed, shifted baby Neal to her side and sat beside him.

"Snow, I don't think I can do it."

She placed a hand on his back, tears threatened to fall, she was barely holding it together herself.

"I know, I know, but Charming we have to. We have to be strong for the rest of the town."

"But why Snow? We're always strong for the town. We've lost so many people close to us, why can't we be weak for once?!"

She could tell that this anger was just his grief, but she couldn't help but agree.

"We just have to get through today, okay? Then, once it's over we can break down and we can allow our grief to swallow us if we want."

He knew she was right. There were so many people relying on them, and they weren't the only ones who were feeling like this. They had so many people to think about; especially their grandson.

"You're right."

He thought about Henry, the poor kid had lost so many people. They had to be there for him, first and foremost.

"Henry is he?"

She put her head on his shoulder, he's with Regina, it's the best place for him right now. She texted a minute ago to say they were on their way over."

He sighed again, he felt like that's all he did lately. But he enjoyed the warmth and the comfort of Snows head on his shoulder.

They stayed like that until they heard a knock at the door.

"It's open!" Snow shouted, neither one of them had the strength to get up.

She heard the clacking of heels as the door opened and their two guests entered the loft.

Footsteps approached them and Snow looked up. She instantly felt her heart grow heavier as she saw the red eyed, young boy looking at them both.

"Oh Henry," she stood up and instantly pulled him into a hug.

"Hi Grandma,"

"How are you holding up?"

"I'm okay…where's Killian…"

She stopped him before he could finish, "He's meeting us there, we thought that would be best."

Snow turned around and looked at Regina for the first time. Neither said anything, both just greeted each other with an understanding smile and a nod.

"We should probably head off," Regina announced.

The four, and baby Neal made their way to the car in silence. It stayed the same all the way to the cemetery, the only noise coming from baby Neal who was completely unaware of the situation.

They were the first to arrive, except for a dark figure already stood at the graveside.

Snow's breath caught in her throat. She put her free hand out to touch David's arm, to get his attention but she hadn't needed to, he had also spotted the same thing.

"I'll go have a word?" David offered, though he was just about holding himself together, he wasn't sure how he could help.

"No, I think it might be best if I…here," she shifted the baby that was on her side over to her husband.

She made her way over to the graveside, it was obvious that the figure was in a bad way, though she was surprised to find him completely sober, no sign of any rum.

"Hey, how are you getting on?" she placed her hand on his back.

He turned to look at her, he was completely broken, she could see that his eyes were red and puffy, his stubble scruffier than usual, though it looked like he had tried to make an effort, for today.

He looked Snow in the eyes, he couldn't say anything for the fear he would cry. But he could feel the break coming anyway. He simple just shook his head and let out a cry, pulling his hand to his face.

She had never seen him like this, he was usually the one being strong or cracking a joke to lighten a situation. She let tears fall, how could they have let this happen?

She didn't know what to do or to say but she pulled him close to her, she wanted to look after him.

"I don't think I can do it." His horse voice broke the silence that surrounded them.

She whipped away her tears and moved so that she could look exactly at him.

"Killian, you have to, I know it's tough. Goodness knows I've seen it happen 100s of times in my head, wishing I could have done something…" she sniffed back the tears. "But we need to help each other. David and I, you and Henry…we have to be strong, it's what Emma would have wanted,"

He let out a sniffle and a laugh "Emma would have been strong."

She sighed, she remembered how Emma was after Hook died "Killian, she loved you and she'll miss you, she won't think any less of you for feeling like this."

Snow let out a cry herself and she felt him hold her tight, like she had for him. She looked back over to their family, she could see Henry was crying, holding Regina and David was also struggling to keep himself together. But more cars were pulling up, they had to greet everyone.

"Come on, lets go, I know Henry would love to see you"

He smiled shyly, he was so thankful for Snow and all of the family that had taken him in. He followed behind her, and he greeted both Dave and Regina with a hug. Then he looked at the boy.

He cared for Henry, more than he could have expected when he first came to town. He reminded him of young Bae. A boy he had once vowed to care for and now he was going to make the same vow for Belfires son; his son. His and Emma's son. This thought sent him to tears again, but before he could he pulled Henry into a hug as they both let the tears fall.

Neither were sure how long they were together but both felt comfort. They both missed her, more than either could explain but having that moment allowed them to silently communicate this fact.

Soon other people were turning up, condolences were passed along to the family who were greeting the guests.

It felt like the whole town had turned up for the event, everyone wanted their chance to say goodbye and thank you to the Saviour; their Saviour.

The rain continued to poor, but it didn't bother anyone. Archie lead the ceremony and everyone listened to his words.

She had died to save them all. One last deed as the Saviour.

As the coffin was lowered into the grave, Snow; who had been strong for everyone so far let out a cry. She couldn't hold it back any longer, her baby was being lowered into the ground and it killed her.

Charming tried to comfort his wife but he too struggled to stay calm. Both of them had waited long enough for this, for their family to be reunited, for them to be happy but it wasn't on the cards for the charming family.

Each resident took it in turns to scatter soil onto the coffin within the open grave. Each one taking their time in order to pay their respects.

Soon it was the families turn.

Regina was the first to step up; she scooped the dirt onto the spade and held it over the grave.

"Thank you Emma, I won't let Henry forget you and I'll look after him."

She was surprised by her own feelings and thoughts, they had come so far and she had really grown to like Miss Swan, they were starting to really get along.

Henry went next.

He let his tears fall along with the soil. She was his real mother, and now she was gone.

"Mom, I'll miss you and I'll always try to do what's right, like you did. I'm so sorry. If I hadn't found you, if I hadn't forced you to be the saviour…" He couldn't help but blame himself.

Regina had tried to reassure him it wasn't his fault, Emma had done the same previously, but he still did. He had selfishly torn her away from her life, and now she was dead.

He broke down before he could finish. Regina stepped forward and pulled him into her, feeling every breath and every sob.

Charming took Henrys place.

"Emma, you were my little girl. I should have protected you. I'm sorry, I'm so so sorry. I will always love and miss you."

He too broke down near the grave. He should have done something, it should be him there, not her. He cried and cried; it didn't bother him who saw it.

He felt a warmth beside him where his wife now stood. She put her hand in his, and he allowed his breathing to slow.

Once he was calmer he took Neal off his wife and stepped back with the others.

It was Snows turn.

"I will always love you Emma. I hope you're in a better place now. We will all miss you, my darling girl."

Snow soon found herself crying, as her husband had just been.

How could she have let this happen to her daughter? She should have protected her.

She cried until Charming stepped forward to comfort her. When she took back Neal and allowed herself to calm down.

Finally, it was Killian's turn.

With one hand he picked up the spade and was able to pick up a rather large pile of soil. He held it over the grave and said his part.

"My Emma, I will miss you. I promised to protect you and I failed. I wish I could come to get you as you did for me, alas I fear that it is not possible. You will always have my heart Emma, but we'll meet again one day. I'll do my best to look after Henry and your parents. But I need you to promise you'll move on and when the time comes, I will find you. I will always find you."

He continued to stand over the grave in a moment of silence, as did the rest of the guests. All paying their final respects and saying their final goodbyes to Emma Swan; Saviour of Storybrooke, Princess of the Enchanted Forest; Mother, Daughter, Friend and Soul Mate.


End file.
